crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Basinger
Character History: The early history of Sean and how he decided to become a crime fighter are unknown however he had encounters with villains prior to forming the Crusaders. He started out as a writer and reviewer with his show Sean Reviews before eventually retiring the show and became a full time detective with Waverly Wednesday who he allied himself with when he took on the 26 Society a secret organization led by an evil version of him from another world named Zeth Zamora. Now he leads the Crusaders in an effort to make a difference in the world and help people while also tracking down criminals with his sister Stephanie. Personality: Sean as the team leader is usually calm and collected keeping his head on straight and cares for his allies and friends especially his sister Stephanie. He can sometimes let things get to him like when he temporarily became a were-fox and became stronger he let it get to him but quickly realized his mistakes. His nobility and good nature makes him worthy to wield Excalibur and be possessed by the fox spirit as well as channel righteousness energy without realizing it. Powers And Abilities: Sean as of right now has no powers however he is skilled with many forms of weaponry and fire arms. He did temporarily gain powers of a fox when turned into a were-fox but lost them once the spirit left his body. Relationship With His Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies/Friends: Stephanie: Sean's relationship with his sister is as strong as his friends perhaps even stronger. The two look out for each other Sean being more protective over her as he is the older brother. Its not known how long she has helped Sean with his hero activities but long enough that she has gone along with his hero activities no matter how strange they are. Doctor Menace: Sean's history with Dr. Menace and how they met is unknown. They were established as having known each other before the Crusaders formed and Sean often relied on his advice and he was the first he recruited to the Crusaders and is the second in command. While he sometimes questions the Doc's actions and what he says for the most part Sean relies on his advice and help. FightingLeaf and Husky: Sean met FightingLeaf and Husky in an encounter with the Hooded Villain when he stole some of Leaf's awesomeness serum. After that Leaf and Husky became the second Crusader and became a valued ally and friend. Since then Leaf and Sean have maintained a good friendship usually relying on each other for advice and help. Connor Faraday: Sean along with Doctor Menace met Connor when they were recruiting new Crusaders and they let him join the team and since then the two have remained good friends and he has become a valued ally of the group. He's often been relied on for backup when the Crusaders are in a tight spot and he usually remains on Avalon only coming in to help the team when its an emergency but nonetheless he still has a place as the third Crusader and is the groups main liaison to the island of Avalon. Alari Kuso: Avian: MD/Mr. Director Enemies: Zeth Zamora: Trivia: • • • • •